Overlord Mor'ghor
(Netherwing Ledge) (Twilight Highlands) | faction = Combat | location = Dragonmaw Base Camp, Netherwing Ledge Dragonmaw Port, Twilight Highlands | status = Alive / Killable }} Overlord Mor'ghor is first encountered by players of both factions as an orc quest giver on Netherwing Ledge in Shadowmoon Valley. He is friendly to players after completing the quest . As Warchief Mor'ghor he is encountered solely by Horde players within the initial phases of Dragonmaw Port in the Twilight Highlands. Biography Overlord Mor'ghor is the leader of the Dragonmaw Clan on Netherwing Ledge in Shadowmoon Valley and oversees all operations that take place there. It is presumed he is Zuluhed the Whacked’s second in command and is therefore the current Chieftain of the Dragonmaw when the player encounters him. From his meeting with , it is possible he was an orc of high standing during the Dragonmaw's stay at Grim Batol and also an agent of the black dragonflight during this time. It is possible that he supplied with information on and the Dragon Soul's whereabouts which eventually led to the events that took place in Day of the Dragon. However, if this is the case, it means that Mor'ghor was either not present at the The Battle of Grim Batol, having already traveled to Outland with his chieftain, or he has only recently arrived there, which would mean that he survived the Dragon Queen's wrath and possibly served under Nek'rosh Skullcrusher. The latter theory is probably more likely, given Nek'rosh's connection with the Black Dragonflight. (See Dark Horde) Whatever the case, it is known that Mor'ghor serves under and as a fel orc and aids the Illidari in collecting valuable resources from Netherwing Ledge, much to the dismay of the Netherwing. However, Mor'ghor still secretly serves the Black Dragonflight as is apparent from both his conversation with Lady Sinestra and the player's conversation with the Murkblood Overseer in the Netherwing Mines. From both of these events it is shown that although the Dragonmaw under Mor'ghor are using much of the resources they take from the Ledge to supply Illidan's armies, they are also taking much of it for themselves and either selling it or giving it to the Black Dragonflight in return for mounts and the favor of the Dragonflight's master. Cataclysm Mor'ghor, now in Dragonmaw Port, becomes the new Warchief of the Dragonmaw clan in the Twilight Highlands. He is unwilling to aid the Horde in the Highlands and this, in combination with his bloodthirsty nature, leads to a rebellion led by battlemaiden Zaela which ultimately results in his death. Media WarchiefMor'ghor.jpg|Mor'ghor as Warchief in the Highlands. Speculation Following the player's completion of the Netherwing quest chain, it is possible that once the player escaped he could have fled to work once again with the black dragonflight back in Azeroth. Quests ;Netherwing Ledge, Shadowmoon Valley * * * * * * * * * * * Objective of ;Dragonmaw Port, Twilight Highlands * Trivia * His name is a pun; Mor'ghor — More Gore. * His armor is the tier 6 armor for warriors. * He wields an enchanted Arcanite Reaper. See also * List of Shadowmoon Valley NPCs Patch changes * * External Links Category:Fel orcs Category:Quest givers Category:Dragonmaw clan Category:Shadowmoon Valley NPCs Category:Warriors Category:Netherwing NPCs Category:Characters with military ranks Category:Twilight Highlands mobs